


Kinktober Day 11 - Formalwear

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothed Sex, Formalwear, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 11 of Kinktober - Formalwear
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 11 - Formalwear

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I actually did the same shit last year for Day 11 too, but that one was about 300 words so consider this a somewhat better version.

Leo sat at one of the round tables lining the walls of the room. All around him, people were mingling and making business deals. He’d never been a fan of these galas, the suit he’d been stuffed into too restricting for his tastes. He sipped from his tiny glass of champagne, trying to make the drink last. He was too distracted by people-watching to notice the man stood over him.

“It’s good to see you can clean up well,” came the smooth, rich voice of his boss, Harvey. He looked back to see the man in his own blue suit. It looked perfect for him, just like everything he wore. If Leo cared, he might have been jealous.

“I had to, Mr. Davenport. They wouldn’t keep funding us if I didn’t come tonight.”

“Oh yes, I’m quite sure that, if given the chance you’d be back in your sweatpants and working down in your lab.” Leo nodded disinterestedly. His gaze flickered back out to the sea of people. “I will say I’m proud of you for being professional.” This brought back his attention.

“What do you mean? I can be professional,” he frowned. Harvey took the seat opposite him and smiled.

“I only meant that you didn’t run out after the first hour, and you’re still wearing the jacket. A big improvement on last year, wouldn’t you agree?” He waved over one of the servers and took a glass from their tray. Leo hummed in response.

They sat together for a while, Harvey making an occasional comment about one of the guests passing by. It was almost nice. Harvey cleared his throat, catching Leo’s attention.

“We ought to get some fresh air. It’s a tad stuffy in here.” It left no room for argument and Leo found himself following his boss as they made their way to one of the doors. The outside was significantly better. He took in a deep breath, glad to be out of the massive ballroom, taking a seat on a bench between two hedges. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked over to see Harvey was standing next to him.

“Really, you look quite nice tonight. I didn’t think you would stay in your suit all night. I’m proud of you,” he murmured in Leo’s ear. Leo shivered at the words. He leaned into the older man’s side and Harvey’s hand slid past his shoulder to hold his waist. “I ought to reward you for your good behavior tonight.” His body took interest at those words and he flushed.

“There are so many people, wouldn’t it be too risky?” He was all for it, but the idea of getting caught with his dick out was not very appealing.

“There’s going to be a speech in a few minutes. Everyone’s going back inside for it, so as long as we’re quick we should be fine.” Harvey slid off the bench to kneel in front of him. His pants were tented already and his boss chuckled at the sight. His hands worked open the button and zipper and freed his dick. Leo couldn’t hold in his groan as Harvey’s massive hand wrapped around him.

Harvey leaned forward and lapped at the flushed head. His lips soon followed and before long, Leo’s entire dick was in his mouth.

“S-sir, mnh. Feels so good,” he stuttered out. His hips moved of their own accord but Harvey quickly took hold of them. He bobbed his head eagerly, taking Leo down to the root each time. Leo threw his head back, body still trying to thrust eagerly into his boss’s mouth. He tangled his fingers in the black curls below him, his jaw slack as he was sucked off.

“Mist- mister. Fuck, Harvey, your mouth is so good. Oh gods, don’t stop.” The hand on his hip squeezed reassuringly and Harvey sped up. Leo was panting loudly now. He prayed that no one would decide to take a smoke break during the supposed speech. Even if they couldn’t see him, they’d know exactly what was happening.

Fingers stroked over his balls and he tensed up. “Gonna come,  _ fuck _ .” His body curled in on itself as he released into Harvey’s mouth. He could feel Harvey swallowing around him and it forced a ragged moan out of his mouth. He sat back to see his boss wipe his mouth off. A few drops of cum had escaped onto his pants but he didn’t care much about it. He didn’t pay for the suit, after all.

Harvey stood and wiped off his knees. His own cock was straining his pants but he pulled his jacket down to cover it and held out a hand for Leo. Leo took it, and they walked back in. The man on stage was still droning on about how much he appreciated the hard work of the engineers and programmers and they were able to take their seats once more without much notice.


End file.
